Matt's Fairytales
by Never.To.Late
Summary: And who would win the heart of the hero. The one who listened to his Fairy tales of course.


Matt's Fairytales

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or the characters but if I did...well I'll leave that to the imagination of all you crafty yaoi fans.

" The princess stood next to her prince and smiled at him. He may not be a real prince, or even rich but she loved him. Her happy ending had come at last as she kissed him sweetly," Matt finished.

Near stared in wonder at the dazzling redhead as they lay in there sheet castle. He smiled.

" Near, Will you be my princess so I can protect you for always?" Matt asked quietly.

" I'll be your prince if you'll be my hero," Near offered.

" Sounds like a plan," and Matt pressed his lips against the younger boys forehead.

" Good night, Matt," Near yawned cutely.

" Good night, Love," Matt smiled.

Mello and Near were the same as always. Near sat calmly as Mello raged about the latest test scores and how Near had thwarted him yet again. Matt felt his headache grow as he sat in front of his games. His inability to concentrate caused him to shut off the game and glare at the two. His stomach felt uneasy and his head swam. He shakily stood to get away from all the yelling. His legs buckled as his body grew weaker. Mello noticed just as he was about to hit the ground but Near was faster. His hands shot out and he caught Matt's shoulders. He lay Matt gently on the ground and studied his face as he lay there with a dazed look.

" Matt? What's wrong?" Mello asked in concern.

" Nhn. I feel so hot. It's so hot in here," Matt groaned.

" It's only fifty six degrees," Near looked at the temperature on his thermostat.

Mello laid a hand on Matt's forehead," He's burning up."

" My body is so tired," Matt breathed out.

" We should take him to the nurse," Near said.

" He's my friend," Mello scowled.

" Oh," Near sighed.

Mello gathered Matt into his arms and pulled him up. Near watched his back as he carried the red head away. Why was it always this way? All he wanted was for Matt to notice him but Matt only worshiped the ground Mello walked on. If Near had to fight for one thing it would be Matt but what was a fight worth if the one you were fighting for didn't care? For the first time in his life Near felt tears come to his eyes as the helpless feeling consumed him.

Matt wasn't in class the next day. Linda took notice and asked Mello why.

" He's sick. They don't know what's wrong with him. Just that he has a fever that won't break and no strength. He's dehydrating on top of everything. I'm really worried about him," Mello bit the inside of his cheek yearning for a chocolate bar as some kind of comfort.

Linda frowned and nodded as she watched the normally violent blond lose his composure. It was clear to her exactly what was going on. Mello realized it too. Somewhere along the way the lines of friendship and love were confused. He was feeling a new way about Matt and it was odd for him. He had seen the way Matt looked at Near and it bothered him. He wasn't good enough for the red head so why would that little sheep be?

After classes Mello sat next to Matt's hospital bed and Near stood quietly in the doorway. He remembered his first night there. It was before Mello came along. He was a wide eyed scared little boy. Matt was the only person he saw when he came in. Instead of speaking he went up to the young boy and held out his hand. It was the start of their friendship and his comfort zone. The one he lost after Mello arrived. Mello was loud, brash, and completely cool. He was beautiful at first glance but Matt was all to swept up in the tornado of black cloth and blond hair. Near was losing Matt and knew it. If that's what Matt wanted than he would surrender from this and pretend nothing happened. Pretend that Matt, like everyone else, meant nothing to him.

The next afternoon Roger had called Mello and Near into his office. The news he gave them was taken horribly. Near hid his emotions as always but Mello, unable to swallow his pride, left the orphanage. He stood over Matt silently.

" I'm leaving Matt. Sorry, but this is how it has to be. There's no place for me here now. I'll miss you but maybe we'll meet again some day," Mello leaned down and pressed his lips against Matt's.

He never said the words good bye because that was to dooming. It felt like if he said them he never would see Matt again. The rain poured on him as the heavens cried for him. Matt lay still in his bed still unconscious and yet he felt as if a part of his heart had left him.

It had been a week since Mello had gone. Matt stirred in the white, pristine sheets. His mouth turned down in a frown when he saw the white hair and realized Near was sleeping in the uncomfortable chair next to his bed. The red shook his head and looked at the boy, no...man, curled in the chair before him. A smile graced his lips as he felt some of his strength come back. His hand reached out and nudged the soft head of hair. Near opened his eyes and focused on Matt.

" You're awake," He smiled.

It was a rare sight for anyone except for Matt. To him it was the sight of an angel smiling. However, he noticed the sad twist in it.

" What's wrong?" He asked in a croaky whisper.

" Matt you should lay back. The stress may cause you to become ill again," Near demanded.

" What is it?" Matt asked.

" L has died. He didn't choose an heir so Mello told Roger I was the heir and he left. He's gone Matt," Near sighed.

" Mello's gone," Matt said slowly letting it sink in.

The next instant the covers were flung off and Matt was grabbing his clothes from the cabinet. He made to shrug out of the gown before he noticed that Near had laid a hand on his back. He turned so that Near's hand rested on his chest.

" You can't go. You're not fully well," Near protested quietly while looking down.

Matt was stunned for a second at this statement. Near hadn't expressed any concern for him since Mello came. His took the hand off his chest and studied it for a second. Quietly he intertwined their fingers and pressed his forehead against Near's.

" When you came here I became your friend. In our days of tree forts and sheet castles I vowed to protect you from anything. When Mello came he became my friend and taught me new things. I learned what it is to feel intense passion for something. His was directed at hating you, while mine was directing at...loving you. Secretly and from a far I have gone through the awkward crush stage straight to blossoming love. Right here and now I am vowing to protect the Rose that has grown in my heart. Near I will always protect and love you, but Mello is my friend and I can't let him go out there alone. I've got to find him," Matt smiled.

Near was finding it hard to breath with Matt's word wrapping around in his head. It was like a melody that left you in awe. He understood because Matt had always been there and he had felt safe with him. His fingers squeezed a little at the pain filling his chest.

" I love you also," Near said awkwardly.

Then he sighed.

" Mello loves you too," Near shook his head.

" I choose you, my prince," Matt slid his hand under nears chin.

Matt pressed his lips to Near's. Near felt the passion that lay dormant in him explode. He felt the rose grow in his heart too. The crystal casing around it melted instead of shattered. His heart was open and vulnerable. It now belonged to Matt and always would. The kiss ended and Matt dressed. Near didn't stop him from going. Instead he slid down the wall and cried. His hands covered his face and no one found him until the next night. He laid in the empty bed feeling Matt's presence surround him.

Years had passed and the Kira case was coming to a close. Near was stuck, however. Mello knew and had made the decision to do this. Matt slammed on the brakes hard and his car fishtailed out. He sat there for a second knowing he was screwed before getting out. He spoke but soon a hundred bullets were flying at him. He tried to get more words to come out but they wouldn't. All he managed was, "Near," as his cigarette fell out of his mouth.

Near watched it all and felt the tears coming. The hysteria built in his throat as he tried to fight it. Why? Why his prince? Why his protector? Why his love? Rage was coursing through him, so new to him. He knocked over his towers, stomped on his blocks, threw his puzzles, and screamed as if he, himself were dying. None of his co-workers knew what to do as he stormed around and threw a very Mello-esque tantrum.

Halle scooped the exhausted and broken boy in her arms and hushed him. He sobbed into her shirt as if he were her son. That night he lay alone. The others were sent home so he could be alone. His eyes were puffy and his face was sticky with the dry tears.

" Near," A voice called.

He looked up to see an apparition of Matt standing before him. The ghostly figure reached out and touched his face. Near began to cry again.

" You're still beautiful as ever. I promised I would protect you always. That is still a promise," Matt smiled warmly.

Near stared into his green eyes and smiled back.

" I love you," He whispered.

" I love you too," Matt grinned.

" I'll miss you," Near shook back a sob.

" I'll always be here," Matt placed his translucent hand over Near's racing heart beat.

" Promise?" Near asked.

" I do," Matt began to fade.

Near was left alone but he smiled and sank back to the ground letting a warm feeling fill him.

" You were the only one, Matt. The only one to make me feel and to protect me because you wanted too. I'll be in your heart always too," and as foolish as it seemed, Near knew Matt could hear him where ever he was.

He drifted off to sleep and into dreams of a certain redhead laying next to him as a child and telling him stories of far off places. He dreamed of the years where he was truly happy and in love. He smiled because he had won after all. He had won something Mello could never have. Matt's heart. Someday Near would have his happy ending just like in Matt's Fairy tales.


End file.
